


Darling I Listen

by iam93percentstardust, Sagana_Rojana_Olt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bottom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied subspace, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/pseuds/Sagana_Rojana_Olt
Summary: For Bucky's birthday, Sam and Tony have a special surprise.~“You’re going to love it,” Natasha says.“I’d love anything they got me,” he replies honestly.“But you’re going toreallylove these. I helped Tony pick them out.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Darling I Listen

**Author's Note:**

> About a month or so ago, Sagana posted this absolutely _gorgeous_ artwork of Bucky wearing the Cap Girls outfit (you can find it on her tumblr and you absolutely should) and I went to go tell her how beautiful it was and then we got to talking about what a shame it is that Bucky doesn't have a sexy Winter Soldier outfit for his partners to wear and two hours later, we had this whole collab planned.
> 
> So happy birthday, Bucky! You're getting Sam and Tony dressed up just for you!

Bucky notices when Sam and Tony leave the party. Of course he does, he notices everything about them, so how could he miss it when they leave Bucky’s own birthday party? He smiles to himself when he notices them go, knowing perfectly well that if they’re ducking out early, it’s because they have to get his last present ready and it probably has something to do with their… nightly activities. After all, he and Tony had done the same thing for Sam’s birthday in September.

Sam pauses next to the elevator, looking around for him. Bucky meets his eyes and nods encouragingly, signing a question to ask how long they want him to wait before coming upstairs. Sam hesitates, turns to ask Tony, who’s already in the elevator, and then signs back _one hour_.

Bucky nods again and then turns back to his conversation with Natasha. She’s grinning devilishly, making him wonder how much she knows about his birthday present.

“You’re going to love it,” she says, confirming his suspicions.

“I’d love anything they got me,” he replies honestly.

“But you’re going to _really_ love these. I helped Tony pick them out.”

 _Them._ That implies there’s more than one present, and Bucky tilts his head curiously. What are his boyfriends up to? Still, Natasha is still grinning at him, which means she wants him to ask just so she can tell him she won’t tell him, and he refuses to give her that kind of satisfaction. Besides, he knows what Steve got her for _her_ birthday and he is absolutely going to lord that over her head.

He spends the rest of the party chatting with Clint and Thor about harmless things like Thor’s thoughts on the latest Midgardian trend he’s latched on to (avocado toast apparently, though how it’s taken him this long to pick up on something Tony’s been eating for breakfast for years is beyond Bucky’s understanding) and Clint’s last run in with Daredevil in Hell’s Kitchen (“I do not understand,” Thor says. “Is falling into the dumpster part of the experience?”). All in all, it’s a pleasant hour and Bucky is only a little regretful that he has to go upstairs when the hour’s up—Thor is breaking out the Asgardian mead and Steve on Asgardian mead is always a sight to see. But he’d much rather go upstairs anyway and see what Sam and Tony got him, so he excuses himself to the catcalls of his teammates and heads for the elevators.

The elevator ride is quiet. JARVIS is piping in some sort of sensual music with a low, pulsing beat, a far cry from the usual piano music, which means that Tony must have put in a special request. He must want Bucky in the mood by the time he gets to their bedroom. The thoughtfulness makes him smile even though it’s unnecessary. All Bucky has to do is think of his two boyfriends together and he’s ready to go.

The lights are dimmed on their floor, which is a nice thought but wouldn’t be a problem even if they were completely turned off. Bucky could navigate this floor with his eyes closed. He _has_ navigated this floor with his eyes closed, too busy focusing on the way Sam was kissing him to look where they were going. But the dim lights are nice, settling him into the mood just a little more, the same way the music in the elevator had.

“Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS says before he can open the door to their bedroom. “Sir wanted me to wish you a happy birthday from him and Sergeant Wilson.”

Bucky frowns. “They can’t tell me themselves?”

JARVIS hesitates. “Not as such,” the AI says eventually. “They are… indisposed.”

And that is such an incredibly strange wording but Bucky tells himself not to panic. If something had been wrong, JARVIS would have said something instead of giving him birthday wishes. _Unless they turned off JARVIS in the bedroom tonight_ , he thinks, but he shakes himself before he can let that thought fester. Tony knows how much Bucky likes to watch, likes to go back over the video footage from the night and see the way they all move together. He wouldn’t have turned JARVIS off on Bucky’s birthday.

Their bedroom door is as high-tech as the rest of the tower, with a fingerprint reader and retinal scan, but Tony has implemented a few extra designs into the door just for the three of them. In addition to the door being reinforced to accommodate Bucky’s strength when he shoves Sam or Tony into it, there’s a secret compartment that activates when one of them uses the retinal scan. Tony says it’s for anything really—snacks, presents, whatever—but it mostly gets used when one of them has a plan for how they want the evening to go and wants their partners to come into the bedroom with something—a plug for Tony to put in when Sam wants him already prepped, lingerie for Sam to wear when Bucky’s in a mood to watch, and the like.

The secret compartment slides open when Bucky bends down for the retinal scan and he frowns thoughtfully at the blindfold it reveals. What have Sam and Tony got planned for tonight? Still, he shrugs and puts the blindfold on. It’s not like it’s any hardship for him. He’ll enjoy whatever his lovers have cooked up for him. Sam and Tony are more than aware of his hard limits and they’d never do anything that might make him uncomfortable, especially on his birthday.

As soon as the blindfold is on, the door opens, letting him inside. The same sensual music that had been playing in the elevator drifts out of the room, wrapping around Bucky and making his cock stiffen in his pants. Tony only plays music in the bedroom when he wants to dance for his lovers, and Bucky loves it when Tony wants to dance for them. They’ve all heard the rumors about the pole in Tony’s private plane, but only Sam and Bucky know that the dancers weren’t the only ones who made use of the pole. Only they know that _Tony_ is as skilled at pole dancing as he is at engineering and coding.

He takes a hesitant step inside the room, only for a warm hand to slide into his own. Bucky rubs his thumb over the callouses on the inside of his boyfriend’s palm, figuring out that it’s Sam through the feel and weight of his hand in his own. Sam leads him to a corner of the room and pushes him down to sit in what feels like the big leather armchair from the living room. Huh, Bucky hadn’t even noticed it was missing from the room when he passed it by just a few minutes ago.

He sinks further into the cushions as Sam settles himself on Bucky’s lap, draped sideways across it. Sam shifts to make himself comfortable, and Bucky’s hand automatically drops down to his left leg to steady him. His hand encounters only bare skin on his thigh, sending a small thrill shooting through him.

“What are you two up to?” he murmurs.

Sam’s answer is to reach behind Bucky’s head and untie the blindfold. Bucky blinks in the low light of the room, gaze immediately falling on Sam as soon as his eyes adjust. He blinks once, blinks again.

He _can’t_ be seeing what he thinks he’s seeing. But he pinches himself and it hurts and the vision in front of him doesn’t waver even once.

“Oh baby, look at you,” he whispers, drawing a reverent finger over the leather muzzle covering the lower half of Sam’s face.

Here’s the thing: Bucky knows that there are “sexy” Avengers Halloween costumes out there. He remembers Steve’s USO dancers and he’s seen pictures of the Ironettes and every year, Tony puts together a compilation of the worst “sexy” Avengers costumes on the markets (somehow, Clint’s costumes win every single year). But here’s the thing: this is the first year there have been Winter Soldier costumes on the market. Two years ago, with the fall of Hydra and Bucky on the run, no one had known whether Bucky would be a hero or a villain and no one had been willing to take the risk of releasing that first costume. Last year, some hacker had found the footage of the night Bucky killed the Starks and released it on Twitter. Despite Tony having already known about their deaths, having forgiven Bucky, and having fought loudly to have Bucky declared as a POW instead of as a willing Hydra volunteer, Bucky had still had to stand trial for the murders of Howard and Maria Stark, and no one with any ounce of taste would make costumes of a murderer.

But this year, Bucky is exonerated and he is an Avenger, and he just about damn cried the first time a kid sent him a picture of himself in a Winter Soldier costume. Ever since Hydra fell, he’s had problems with trying to see his uniform, the arm, the star on his shoulder, as anything other than what they gave him. But that kid, like the rest of the team, like Steve, like his boyfriends, doesn’t see Hydra when he looks at him; he sees a hero. It had gone a long way toward making him feel better about the uniform. He’s gotten a few more of those pictures, little kids in their outfits, young women trying to catch his eye, whole families dressed up to show their support. He knows for a fact that Tony’s list of shitty Avengers costumes this year includes a god-awful cheap plastic costume with padded muscles that resembles the Winter Soldier the way those ice cream bars on the trucks resemble cartoon characters.

And none of those, not the kids, not the dames, not the shitty costumes, holds a candle to how Sam looks in what’s clearly an expensive, _gorgeous,_ custom-made costume.

Bucky’s gaze travels up, from the leather, calf-high heeled boots to the tiny black pleated skirt that barely covers anything to the strappy leather vest with the silver sleeve to the black muzzle that had felt like hell when Bucky was wearing it but looks so damn sexy on Sam that it about gives Bucky a heart attack.

“Look so good, baby,” he says softly. His hands reach up to pull the muzzle down for a kiss, but Sam shakes his head and leans back. “Oh, is that why you had Jarvis tell me happy birthday? You gonna be quiet for me tonight?”

Sam’s eyes are shining, his low groan almost entirely silenced by the muzzle. Bucky grins wickedly and leans in to brush an open-mouthed kiss along the curve of Sam’s neck where the muzzle doesn’t cover. Sam moans again, one hand coming up to hold the back of Bucky’s head, keeping him right there.

But there’s movement out of the corner of his eye, and Bucky pulls away easily to turn, jaw dropping open as he takes in the sight of Tony.

There’s a pole in their bedroom for when Tony wants to give Sam and Bucky private shows, and Bucky has always thought that was enough. But a few weeks ago, Tony had had workers in, installing a set of heavy duty hooks into the ceiling. At the time, he’d assumed it would be for their play, and he’s sure that Tony has every intention of using them that way sometimes. But right now, Bucky takes in the sight of the silks draping from the hooks, at Tony suspending himself from the silks, and he wonders how he ever thought they could be used for anything other than this.

“ _Doll_ ,” he breathes out. Tony flips himself upside down to shoot him a sultry look, and Bucky’s breath catches in his throat at the sight of him.

Tony likes pretty things. He likes heels and lace and silk and all the things that Bucky associates with the dames from his youth. There’s a whole section of his closet dedicated to expensive, pretty lingerie. So it’s no surprise at all to Bucky that Tony’s costume is different from Sam’s. It’s the same boots, same skirt, same metallic sleeve, same muzzle, but where Sam is wearing a vest, Tony is in a corset, sleek leather to match Sam’s vest, but contradictorily trimmed in lace. Tony twists, just a little, and Bucky’s gaze catches on the garter he’s wearing around his right thigh. He looks gorgeous, as powerful and sexy as Sam does and Bucky’s hand involuntarily tightens on Sam’s waist at the thought that he gets to have both of them.

“You gonna give me a show?” he calls over the low thrum of the music. Tony’s eyes crinkle at the edges and Bucky would be willing to bet money that he’s smiling underneath that muzzle. Tony pulls himself back up, wraps the silks around his waist and upper thighs, and slowly spreads his legs apart. Bucky groans at the show of flexibility.

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, transfixed by the sight of Tony in the silks and the feeling of Sam on his lap. His left hand clutches Sam to him, his right teases the inside of Sam’s thigh, and always, his eyes are fixed on Tony. His boyfriends must have practiced this, he realizes as the music starts to wind down, because as Tony starts to lower himself to the ground, Sam smoothly stands, Bucky’s hand falling from his waist. He saunters toward Tony, catching him with one hand around Tony’s back and the other under his shins. Tony sits like that for a moment— _sits,_ not _lies,_ and Bucky stifles a groan at the display of strength from both of them—his hand resting on Sam’s chest, head curled in to rest his forehead against Sam’s.

Sam nudges Tony’s nose with his own before lowering him to the ground the rest of the way. For a moment, it’s as though Bucky has ceased to exist, as Sam’s hand cups Tony’s cheek, arm stealing around Tony’s waist to pull him close. Tony looks up at Sam with such naked adoration in his eyes that it about puts Bucky out on the floor.

Then Sam turns the two of them back to face Bucky and the moment ends. Sam presses himself along the line of Tony’s back, just enough to the side of him that Bucky can drink in every detail on their costumes. Tony’s head drops back to Sam’s shoulder, one hand coming up to wrap around the back of Sam’s head to pull him closer, the other resting on Sam’s hand still on his waist. Sam nuzzles his nose against the side of Tony’s throat as Tony’s eyes flutter closed.

And Bucky can’t take it anymore. He jumps to his feet, stalking towards his boyfriends. He crowds in against Tony’s front, relishing in the way Sam’s eyes light up with triumphant glee.

“You wanted this,” he murmurs. His metal hand is busy rubbing up and down Tony’s side as he reaches up with the other to tug on Sam’s vest straps, bringing him closer. “You wanted me achin’ for it, didn’t ya?”

One of Sam’s eyebrows quirks up, clearly challenging him on that, but Tony rolls his head enough so he can look right at Bucky with hazy eyes. He looks halfway to wrecked already, just from a little bit of dancing and Sam holding him up, and Bucky aches to rip that muzzle off and kiss him, but he doesn’t.

He bends his head down and catches Tony’s earlobe between his teeth. Tony mewls through the muzzle, just barely loud enough for Bucky to hear him with his enhanced hearing. He doubts Sam would have heard it though. “Here’s what I’m gonna do,” he says, loud enough for both of them to hear him. “I’m gonna sit right over there in that chair and I’m gonna watch you two, and you’re gonna be good boys and let me tell you what I want you to do, isn’t that right?”

Sam looks like he wants to argue that he’s never been a good boy even once in his life but Tony nods and gives Sam a pleading look. Sam melts like butter before that look, leaning in to nuzzle Tony’s throat again. Bucky doesn’t blame him even a little. He’d melt with Tony looking at him like that too. Fuck, he _has_ melted for that look. He presses a thigh between Tony’s legs, rocking into him a little, as he waits for Sam to look back up at him and nod before he takes a single step back.

Tony’s hands twitch like he wants to reach for Bucky and pull him back in—and Bucky wants that too, if he’s being honest, but he stays firm. “Here’s what I want you to do,” he says to Sam. “You’re gonna get Tony on that bed, lay him out all nice and pretty on his stomach, and then you’re gonna open him up for me.”

And Sam’s eyes glint like he has something he wants to say, but instead of that, he reaches for Bucky’s hand, draws him back in, pulls his hand between Tony’s legs, pushes aside lace panties, and runs his fingers across Tony’s hole. Tony stutters back into him.

“You’re already open,” Bucky realizes when his finger sinks in and Tony isn’t just hot and tight around him but _wet_ too. “Aw hell, doll, you two are settin’ out to kill me tonight, aren’t you?” He looks back up at Sam, who’s already looking at him with a smug expression. “I wondered why you two needed an hour just to get dressed. You were getting him all ready, weren’t you?” One of Sam’s fingers sinks into Tony’s hole beside him, making Tony clench down around both of them. Bucky growls, eyes darkening. “Get him on the bed for me, Sam.”

He pulls his finger out, steps away, moving back until the chair hits the back of his knees, and then he sinks down into it, spreading his legs wide as they can go. “Give me a pretty show,” he orders.

Sam doesn’t even hesitate, just sweeps Tony off his feet again and carries him to the bed. He lays Tony out flat on his stomach and places a pillow under his hips, gently nudging his knees apart to make room for him. Tony squirms, just once, looking like he’s trying to get comfortable, but Bucky sees his hand sneak under his belly, reaching for his cock.

“Hands on the headboard, doll,” he says sharply. Immediately, Tony’s hands shoot up to the headboard, wrapping around the iron bars. “Keep ‘em there. You come on Sam’s cock tonight.” He thinks Tony might whine but the sound is already so muffled and Tony so far away that he isn’t sure.

Sam looks back at him once Tony is arranged the way he wants him, and Bucky gives him a small smile. “Take his skirt off, baby,” Bucky says, waiting until Sam has taken both Tony’s skirt and panties off before adding, “Now yours. Wanna see that gorgeous cock of yours fuck that pretty hole.”

Sam, unlike Tony, isn’t wearing underwear, a strange departure from his boxer-briefs-loving boyfriend. He wonders if maybe they didn’t work with the skirt, if it was so short Bucky would have seen the hem of the underwear underneath or if maybe the skirt was so tight he could have seen the lines. Whatever it is, it’s a nice surprise and he grunts his pleasure as Sam wiggles out of his skirt. Bucky reaches into his pants and pulls out his cock. He’s leaking already and he collects the pre-come on his palm, smoothing it down his cock as he strokes himself once.

“Leave the boots on,” he tells Sam when his lover starts to reach down to remove them, “and that jacket. You look too good in my uniform, baby, just wanna stare at you all day long.”

Now, he _knows_ Tony whines. Brat always has to have everyone’s attention on him. Bucky chuckles and assures him, “Wanna stare at you too, doll.” Tony turns his head so he can see him, eyes so crinkled at the corners that Bucky knows he’d be beaming if he could see it.

It’s a soft moment, except Bucky isn’t really in the mood for _soft_ , not when his beautiful boyfriends are in his uniform, not when Tony just did the sexiest aerial dance Bucky’s ever seen (including the two weeks he, Natasha, and Clint spent undercover at a circus a year ago), not when Sam sat himself all pretty on Bucky’s lap and picked Tony up like he weighed nothing flat. No, he’s not in the mood for _soft_.

He lifts his gaze back to Sam’s, patiently waiting for instruction. “On the bed,” he says. “Hands and knees.”

Sam is fluid in his movements as he gets up on the bed, reaches for the lube on the nightstand, and pours some into his hand before stroking himself twice, graceful and so damn beautiful. Sometimes, it stuns Bucky that he gets to have this, _them_. After the nonstop bickering he and Sam had shared when they first met, he’d been afraid that they’d never get past that, terrified that he’d never get to tell him how much he loves the way Sam’s eyes light up when he’s flying and how he’s always there with a quick joke when Bucky needs an out from a serious conversation. But they’re here—they’re _here_ —and it’s so much better than he imagined it when he was lying in his cold, lonely bed at night, wondering what it would be like to have Sam and Tony in there with him.

He’s been quiet for too long, he realizes. Sam is on his hands and knees now, covering Tony, both of them watching him curiously. He gives them a reassuring smile—now isn’t the time for melancholic recollections—and asks Tony, “You remember your safeword?”

Toy obediently takes one hand off the headboard, raps on one of the bars twice, and then puts his hand back.

“Good boy,” Bucky croons. Tony flushes, a pretty shade of pink in his cheeks that Bucky knows goes all the way down to his chest though he can’t see it through the corset, and buries his head in the pillows. He takes in the sight of them, a gorgeous contrast against each other and against the red silk sheets that Tony must have bought for the occasion. Sam’s cock is long, flushed dark and leaking at the tip, Tony’s hips tilted up and legs splayed apart so that the pre-come drips directly onto his hole, and Bucky wants nothing more than to see the two of them moving together. “You two look so good, so pretty for me.”

Sam makes a muffled desperate noise and rolls his hips sinuously, the head of his cock catching on the rim of Tony’s hole. Not for the first time that evening, he wonders how much time they must have spent getting each other riled up while they were getting ready, how much they must have played with each other to be so eager for it now. Maybe, if he’s lucky, JARVIS will have the footage for him, ready to be played back on lonely nights in the Tower when Tony is on a business trip and Sam on a mission.

Bucky watches them for a moment, watches Sam’s graceful movements and the way Tony quivers under him, both of them desperate for more but unable to ask for it. He thinks about it for only an instant—denying them what they both want. He’s done it before, slid a sound into Tony’s cock and put a cock ring around Sam’s and fucked them both before falling asleep and leaving them unsated. It’s something that all three of them enjoy, but it’s also something that Bucky prefers to discuss with them first. Besides, tonight he wants all of them to enjoy themselves, not be left frustrated and miserable.

“Okay, baby,” he agrees, “take what you need.”

Sam makes a sound that could be a groan or it could be just a relieved sigh. He takes one hand off the bed to hold his cock at the base as he slides into Tony in one long push. Bucky moans, palming his cock as he watches. Fuck, but he could watch this all day and never once get tired. Tony trembles as Sam pushes in, but he doesn’t move into or away from it. When he’s nearly in, Sam pulls his hand away from his cock and strokes down Tony’s trembling side, easing him as he pushes in the last few inches.

Once Sam is fully seated, he looks back over at Bucky, who slowly realizes that Sam is still— _still_ —waiting for instructions. The thought—that Sam is ignoring his need to thrust into Tony’s hot, tight hole in favor of what Bucky tells him to do—has him moaning, hand speeding up on his cock.

“You can move,” he says. “Slow and hard, just the way Tony likes it.”

Tony lets out a low keening noise and shoves back into Sam’s cock as much as he can with Sam fully seated inside him. Bucky chuckles, “Hold still, doll. I know you like it, but you gotta hold still for Sam.”

Tony contrarily wriggles again, only stopping when Sam grabs his hip with one hand and forcibly stills him. Sam grunts as though to say _that’s better_ and then slowly slides out, still holding Tony with one hand. He pauses at the end of his stroke, only the head of his cock buried inside Tony, before slamming back inside, the slap of his hips against Tony’s ass and the sloppy sounds of the lube only barely covering up the sound of Tony’s scream. Sam sets up a rhythm, withdrawing slow and thrusting in hard. Desperate wordless pleas fall from Tony’s lips with each thrust as Sam grunts with the force of his thrusts, hips pumping between Tony’s legs.

Bucky is spellbound, open-mouthed, hand flying over his cock. Sam and Tony are poetry in motion, captivating and beautiful as they move together. The silver detailing on their sleeves glint in the low light of the room drawing Bucky’s gaze to where Sam is palming Tony’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart for them both to watch as Sam’s cock disappears inside Tony’s little hole over and over again.

“That’s it,” he whispers, mesmerized by the sight. He doesn’t know how Tony manages to stretch enough to take either of them. He and Sam are of a similar height and weight, but Bucky is so much bigger than both of them, and Sam’s cock is long and _thick_. It still makes him catch his breath every time he sees Tony’s hole spread around one—and once, _both_ —of their cocks. “Harder.”

He has no idea how Sam manages to hear him over him and Tony, but he does and somehow, his next thrust in is hard enough that it _shoves_ Tony up the bed. Tony _wails_. And suddenly, watching isn’t enough for Bucky.

He finds himself on his feet and striding towards his lovers, scooping up the lube from where it rolled off the bed and onto the floor earlier as he goes. He stills Sam with his metal hand on his hip, rubbing his thumb where the jacket meets dark skin. Tony makes a sad noise and wiggles, trying to urge Sam into moving again.

“None of that, doll,” Bucky tells him. When Tony ignores him in favor of squirming again, Bucky lays his metal hand on one of Tony’s cheeks. Tony stills immediately, just the threat of a spanking with that hand enough to get him to be good again. “Good boy.”

He wraps his hands around both Sam and Tony’s ankles, tugging them closer to the end of the bed—and to Bucky. Tony has to stretch to still hold onto the bars, but it’s not far and he doesn’t safeword out so Bucky leaves him be. He kneels, taking in the sight of where Sam and Tony are connected. It’s even better up close, because now he can see how swollen and red Tony’s hole is around Sam’s cock and it’s gorgeous.

“Aww has Sam been fucking you hard, doll?” Bucky coos. He leans in, runs his tongue along where Sam’s cock pushes into Tony—and Tony jerks, whimpers, and then relaxes into the bed.

Bucky blinks.

“Doll?”

Tony turns his head just enough so that he can see one beautiful big brown eye. He’s glassy-eyed and dazed, a look that Bucky knows intimately well, seeing as how he puts that look in Tony’s eyes almost every day. He gets up, walks around the bed, and kneels down next to Tony’s head. Tony blinks at him and then shivers at whatever he sees in Bucky’s eyes, probably adoration, because that’s all Bucky ever feels when he looks at Tony.

“Tony doll, did you just come?” he asks softly. He’s hoping to get a nod but Tony just blinks at him again, making Bucky realize that Tony’s a lot further down than he’d thought. It happens sometimes, when Tony feels particularly safe and loved. “Okay.” He reaches up, pries Tony’s fingers from the headboard, and wraps his own fingers around Tony’s lax ones. “One squeeze for no, two squeezes for yes, okay?”

Two squeezes.

“Did you come?”

Two squeezes.

“Do you want to keep going?”

A pause.

“Tony?” he prompts. “It’s okay to say no. We don’t have to keep going if you’re too sensitive.”

Tony’s eyes crinkle like he’s smiling at him and then he firmly squeezes his hand twice.

“Are you sure?”

Another two squeezes.

“Okay, doll,” he murmurs and brushes a kiss over Tony’s sweat-soaked hair. “You know what to do if you change your mind?”

Tony raps the bar two times before wrapping his hand around it again.

“That’s it.” He kisses Tony’s forehead, Tony leaning into the contact. “My good boy. So good for me.”

Bucky stands back up, making eye contact with Sam still on his hands and knees. “Are _you_ still doing okay?” he asks. Sam nods and jerks his head towards his ass, clearly wanting Bucky to get on with it. Bucky laughs and kisses the top of his head. He walks back around to the foot of the bed, fishing out the lube from when he’d dropped it after Tony came and slicking up his fingers.

“Hold still for me,” he tells Sam, who gives him an unamused expression. He thinks about saying something sassy back, something about how he knows it’s hard when he’s got his dick in Tony’s ass, but ultimately decides not to in favor of pushing his finger slowly into Sam’s hole.

Sam is tight, much tighter than Tony was when Bucky fingered him earlier. Clearly, the two of them hadn’t thought Sam would be bottoming tonight. But it must be okay, because Sam shoves back insistently on Bucky’s finger, demanding more, and all he can do is oblige him. He adds a second finger, almost before Sam is ready for it, grinning when his boyfriend makes a shocked, high-pitched sound under his muzzle. He spreads his fingers, stretching Sam’s hole to make room for his cock, getting ready to add a third finger but Sam stops him with a desperate shake of his head. Sam can’t say anything but Bucky knows exactly what he wants.

Sometimes Sam is like this. He wants to feel it the next day, wants to know it was _Bucky_ taking him, fucking him hard and deep. And since that’s what Bucky wants too…

He slicks up his cock, guides his cock to Sam’s hole, and then steadies himself with a firm grip on the straps on Sam’s vest. Bucky leans forward, so his lips brush over Sam’s ear as he whispers, “You ready for me, baby?” He doesn’t bother waiting for Sam’s answer before he slams his hips forward, yanking back on the straps, as he fully seats himself. Sam _yells_ , a sound echoed by Tony as Sam’s hard cock brushes over his over-sensitive prostate.

The pace Bucky sets is hard, demanding, somewhat punishing, and it’s clear that Sam _loves_ it. He shoves back onto Bucky’s cock, thrusts forward into Tony’s heat, caught between two incredible sensations and moaning with every breath he takes. Tony is whimpering beneath them both, over-sensitive and twitching and still desperate for more as he meets each of Sam’s thrusts. Heat coils in Bucky’s stomach, spurring him on as he chases that peak.

“How lucky am I,” he grunts, hips slapping against Sam’s ass, “that I ended up with the two most incredible boyfriends on the planet?”

He doesn’t know if it’s his words that do it or if it’s how Bucky slams into him, but Sam comes, crying out as his hips rabbit between Bucky’s cock and Tony’s hole. He clenches down around Bucky, triggering his own release. Bucky shouts, hands holding onto Sam’s hips hard enough that he knows there’ll be bruises there tomorrow. And underneath them, Tony comes again, pushed past the point of overstimulation into pleasure and over that peak.

Bucky leans forward to rest his forehead on Sam’s back, panting as he comes down from his high. He pulls out eventually, takes one look at his come dripping out of Sam’s hole, and tells himself that he definitely needs verbal confirmation if he wants to lick his come out. He reaches up to test Sam’s muzzle to get it off. Sam realizes what he’s doing after a moment and helps him out, unhooking a miniscule hook just under his ear that Bucky hadn’t noticed.

“If you’re going to ask if you can rim me, the answer is no,” Sam says, sounding hoarse. He climbs off the bed and heads for the bathroom, pulling off the vest and boots as he goes. “I’m twitching down there and my dick feels like it’s going to fall off. I’m going to go get a shower and a bottle of Gatorade for Tony.”

Tony twitches at the words, but doesn’t do much more than that. Bucky nods and adds, “Maybe shower first. I think it’ll be a couple minutes before he’s lucid enough to drink anything.”

As he hears the water start, he pulls Tony’s boots and garter off, dropping them by the closet for Tony to put where he wants them tomorrow. He starts in on the laces on Tony’s corset next, carefully picking them apart to unlace. It’d be much easier if he just ripped them apart, but Tony hates it when Bucky ruins his pretty things so he takes the time to unlace the whole thing before he pulls Tony up onto his knees, resting against Bucky for support. Tony’s head lolls back against Bucky’s shoulder, eyes unfocused and half-closed in bliss.

“Hey, doll,” he murmurs, dotting kisses across Tony’s forehead and eyelids. “Let’s get this off of you, huh?”

Tony’s muzzle unhooks the same way Sam’s does and he removes that first, tossing it on the nightstand for cleaning later. Then he pulls the gloves off and finally slides Tony’s arms out of the corset. Tony is sweat-soaked and clearly exhausted. He doesn’t often come twice in a couple minutes; it must have tired him out.

“I’m gonna go get you a washcloth, hmm?” Bucky suggests. Tony blinks at him and then turns his head to the nightstand. Bucky follows his gaze, landing on a bowl of water with a couple of washcloths folded next to it. Bucky sticks a finger in the water, testing the temperature. It’s still warm, which means it must have been hot when it was placed there. “Clever boy.”

Tony smiles up at him and nuzzles into the side of his throat. Bucky’s hands are gentle but quick as he wipes them both down. He knows how quickly Tony can go from the pleasure side of overstimulated to pain. He doesn’t want to be the one to push him over that edge. Once done, he drops the washcloth back in the bowl and shifts them both over. Tony has a ridiculously large bed, which makes nights when they’re too tired to change the sheets after sex great, because they can all still fit on the bed without anyone being near the wet spots.

He lays his lover down on his side, curling up behind him, one hand stroking over Tony’s hip as he mouths absently at Tony’s shoulder. Bucky doesn’t know how long it is that they lay there, listening to Sam humming in the shower, before Tony rolls over to face him, eyes much clearer than they were before.

“Good birthday?” Tony asks softly.

Bucky kisses him gently, smiling into the kiss. “The best.”


End file.
